


Pieces of Us

by defongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fiction, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shatter Me AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defongniel/pseuds/defongniel
Summary: It was him who always breaks everything.He breaks things. He breaks people by his touch.  He breaks their bodies,  literally.  He breaks their hearts and souls. Everything he touches leaves everything to crumbles, nothing but debris. It is a reality he never wanted but he eventually got used to.Until him.It wasn't him who broke him like it should be.  It was the other way around.





	1. Something I Can't Have

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing an au. 😄 I don't really know how would this work but the plot is something I've wanted to write. 😄
> 
> I still don't know how this whole writing in AO3 works so I'm sorry in advance. 😂

"Why are you avoiding of me?"

"Avoiding you?"

"Yeah. You avoid me as if I don't exist."

"I don't."

"Yeah. Like you leave the table whenever arrive, change seats whenever I sit beside you, give me really short replies whenever I try to have a conversation, you.... "

"I don't, Daniel."

"But Seongwu....."

"Daniel, I am not avoiding you... I just want to be alone.."

"But why?"

"Just because."

"I want to know why, please. I thought we already agreed to be friends?"

"Daniel, you know the risks of being with me."

"Does it really matter?"

"It's your life that is at stake here."

"But I'm not afraid of it! You know I'm not afraid of you or whatever you can do to me. I want to be your friend Seongwu."

"It's me who's afraid of you! Maybe I'm starting to grow afraid of being with you. It...... it scares me."

"..... I scare you?"

"I'm..... I'm afraid of what I am feeling about you..."

"I don't..... understand"

"....... Because you make me happy Daniel. You make me happier than I should be."

Seongwu knows he can't be this happy. He can't be friends with someone as warm and as friendly as Daniel. He's going to break him. One day.


	2. Where It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was when Seongwu's life hit its lowest point that he discovered something he never wanted to.

In a world where supernatural coexists with normality, where hunger is masked by feigned abundance, where captivity is hidden by uncertain freedom, everyone is struggling to survive. 

Seongwu had known this fact for the longest time. Even him, haven't had it that easy. He lost his father at the age of twelve, his sister is suffering from an incurable disease brought by the constant deprivation of their needs and his mother had to be taken away for being a "threat". 

The society, or rather the government, would mark them as "threats" for being different, as Seongwu would call. And by being different it means having special abilities the normal people do not have. Some people possess great intellectual powers that allows them to be omniscient human beings. Some are able to control other people, some can create drastic calamities and other shitty things Seongwu did not ever imagine would actually be true. Threats are rare. One in a million as they would say. The government doesn't know how does one become a superhuman all of a sudden. All they know is that supernatural abilities are most likely inborn and are triggered by the strongest emotion. These things are enough reasons for the government to constantly bring threats to the facility, just like what they did to his mother. His mother is the most wonderful person to ever exist in Seongwu's life. She is the most thoughtful and caring person he could remember. He still remembers how she would take care of their family. Her kisses, her smiles, her gentle touches, her hugs, everything about her is the warmth that Seongwu has held on in fighting the cold reality of his life. She is a healer, not just of bodies but moreover, of hearts.

Their family struggled financially. His father being a defiant of the government did not help at all. His mother had to raise them by selling home made food to their neighborhood. It feeds them but never to the fullest. 

Seongwu had never known how it feels to be full. 

Be it a stomach filled with food or a heart filled with security and love. 

When his mother was taken away by the government, Seongwu had the most depressing time of his life. He didn't know how he would feed himself or his sister who is almost dying because of her condition. He doesn't know any relative and it's not like the government would ever take care of two orphans who are offsprings of a well-known defiant. 

At the age of fifteen, he had to work on a factory of packaged food. Everyday, they would pack a meal containing some portion of rice, a serving of mixed vegetable and meat, and food supplements which are to be brought to the facility. Seongwu had always contemplated to enter the facility by going in one of those trucks which delivers the food they packed to the establishment. 

He wanted to see his mother. He misses her but he can't just leave his sister alone. From what he has heard from people, the facility is a great well structured place that provides the people living there with everything they need. They get food, a good bed, food supplements and such. He thinks that at least, his mother is already in a better condition, not having to think what she would do to have food on their table. That's why the letter he received, one day, from the government informing about the condition of his mother came to him as a surprise. 

"To whom it may concern, 

This letter is to inform you that Ong Hwan Young, female, 42, a trainee at the facility, died this morning at 9:42am because of cardiac arrest. We send you our deepest condolences. 

Signed by the government"

That was the most fucked up and insincere letter he had ever received. Who ever sends condolences letter like this?

If the government was already a total joke to Seongwu before, now he is sure that it is nothing but a total bullshit. 

He felt a sudden rage of emotions bursting from himself. He didn't know what to say or to do but he was already starting to feel the pool of tears starting to trickle down his cheeks. He was beyond devastated. He felt whatever is it that he held onto for the longest time his now gone. All he ever wanted was to hug his mother again, feel her embrace and feel the wholeness he has been aching for so long. Without, it is one worthless life . 

He went to his room and cried to himself that night. 

Seongwu woke up the next day with the rays of sun already peeking through his closed curtains. He was in a complete trance thinking of what exactly happened yesterday but all he knows is he feel something twisting inside his body, maybe his fckd up heart. 

He was brought back to reality when he suddenly felt a lick running up along his right ankle. He looked down and saw his dog, which he named Ong Nable, curiously looking at him. He is Seongwu's source of solace nowadays. 

Seongwu picked the puppy up and run a hand to its thick fur. He closed his eyes and his thoughts went back to the letter which was sent to him yesterday. As he never felt a total happiness in life, he never thought that life could be this cruel to him. 

Unbeknownst to Seongwu, the puppy is suddenly bursting muffled cries which it only does when it is in pain. He looked Nable only to see him bleeding blood out of its mouth. Seongwu immediately released him, not knowing what to do. He was about to call an ambulance, when he noticed the veins of his hands starting to protrude. His eyes traveled all the way for his biceps to his elbows down to his palms where he saw the phone he is holding in his hand becoming reduced into pieces. The floor of his room where he is currently crunched down is beginning to show cracks. 

A wave of shock along with realization run through his body. 

It was what made Seongwu aware that he isn't as normal as he thought himself to be. 

He is different. 

He is also a threat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! 😊  
> As you have read, if you are familiar with the book series which I based this to, I did not actually follow everything closely. I just based the whole idea of the fic to the plot of the story. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos 😄  
> Please do leave comments and share to me your thoughts!!!! 😄


	3. The Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew this day would come. He hated it. But what can he do? This is what is bound to happen, whether he like it or not.

Seongwu thought he could last longer than this. 2 to 3 months... at least. But to his surprise, he was taken to the facility earlier than he intended to.

After finding out that he somehow made things dissipate in his hands, crack like they're just fragile materials, Seongwu knows that the government will find him. But this early? How did they know?

"They have trackers installed in your skin, just in case you didn't know.” the guy with the sharp nose said while he's walking him to his quarters.

He's the first person to welcome Seongwu when he arrived at the place which he assumes is the facility. The only thing he knows about it is it is where “threats” are being held. Upon coming here, all he saw are white colored walls, thousands of doors lining up the halls. But the place stinks. It stinks of captivity, uneasiness and sorrow. What a cold place for a home of thousands of people, he thought.

He had been trying to hide himself for the past two weeks. Going from places to places. He just wanted his freedom and not be consecrated in the facility. He knows, just like his mother's fate, that he will die in the hands of the government.

"Uhmmm..." Seongwu said while contemplating what is that information for..

Upon seeing Seongwu's confusion, the guy offered an explanation.  
"You said it out loud. Your question about them finding out about you. Everyone was installed a tracker the very moment he or she was born. And that doesn't exclude you, Seongwu. Especially not you, Seongwu."

"Not me? What do you mean?"

"I'm not really in the position to reveal things here, you know. You'll find out. Sooner than you think. But for now, we're here."

The guy opened the black double doors in front of them. To say that the room is spacious is an understatement. When he first heard of the facility, he thought of the worst. Rooms must be something like cells in prisons, enclosed with iron gates, with a single bed and a stinky bathroom. But this whole room is draped with heavy cream colored curtains. The bed is thrice as large as the one he had in his room, having such comfortable layers of mattress. A big chandelier is placed at the middle of it. It has a boudoir, even has a cozy sofa at the corner, a small fireplace and a wide window at the right side.

“What is this?”

“This is your room, Seongwu.”

"Are you sure this is mine?"

"This is yours, Seongwu. The facility isn't as bad as you think. They will take care of you, and make sure you live comfortably." the guy said.

Seongwu feels more doubtful than he already did before entering this place.. Which made him ask a question to the person beside him.  
"So what do I have to do in return? I'm sure no good things come without compensation."

"We just want your cooperation. You've been assigned your own doctor and nurse. They will tend to your every need and if we can, your wants." He was trying to arrange his already well made bed while trying to avoid Seongwu's prying gaze.

"What kind of cooperation you need from me?" Seongwu furthers.

"Just simple tasks, you know. When we need to get your blood or take measure of your vitals signs. We need to make sure to give what is the best for you." He said while looking at Seongwu.

“Simple?” He asked as if it is the most ridiculous thing he has heard. “You mean with my life possibly at stake? That is sure simple. And you think this is the best for me? Not my freedom nor my own decision what do I want to do with my life?" Seongwu blurted.

By this time, Seongwu knows that the guy is already irritated. But he couldn't care less. Maybe if he acts too rashly and rudely, they’ll probably send him out, where he wants to be.

"Do you even know if the place outside this can give you what you need? You've barely been eating the day we found you. You didn't even have a decent sleep." The guy says while desisting his growing anger.

"And that is because I am running away from the government."

" Just give it a try, Seongwu. You can talk with the other patients here. You would surely change your mind." And with that, the guy left.

"Yeah, sure" Seongwu said as he laid in his bed. His days of escape is slowly eating his remaining energy. Little by little, he succumbs to his sleep deprivation until he started to drift into unconsciousness..

\-------------------------

Seongwu found himself standing in the middle of a room with a small table and two chairs facing each other.. He doesn't remember getting here. But he was seating on one of the chairs while the other one is left unoccupied. Seongwu tried to stand up but he felt chains circling his hands and feet.. He was tied.

"Seongwu.... "

A voice called him.. He can't see the man's face but he's sure it's his father. Seongwu doesn't have so much recollection of him.. All he remembers is he was taken by the government when he was 9 for being a defiant of the government.

"Father?" He said feeling something on his mouth gauging him.

"My son still remembers me." His father said emotionless.

"I don't. I just remember your voice.." Seongwu tried to say.

"My son, you've grown a lot without a father:s help. I Couldn't be any happier that you're well enough on your own."

"Where have you been? Are you kept here in facility as well? Did you know what happened to my mother?"

But after that, everything becomes blurry. He felt a massive headache searing on his head.

"Seongwu... Seongwu"

"Father"

"Seongwu"

That was the last thing Seongwu remembers before he was woken up by two voices talking.

"Dr. Hwang, his vitals is already stable. He doesn't show any abnormal activity in his monitors."

"Good. Make sure to always keep him monitored, Nurse Ha. It is a command from the higher ups."

"I will do."

Seongwu heard the footsteps retreating from his room when he slowly opened his eyes. Waking up from his trance, Seongwu saw a fair skinned guy in front of him.

"Are you feeling well, Seongwu-ssi?" The guy said.

Seongwu croaked an inaudible "yes" when he tried to sit up on his bed.

"Don't force yourself to stand up. Rest if you must. Dr.Hwang said you're heavily dehydrated and you probably tired your whole body out." the person said while assisting hin in a sitting position on his bed.

"Who are you?"

"Oh! I guess I need to formally introduce myself as we need to get acquainted well. I'm Ha Sungwoon, your personal nurse. I will be taking care of you starting today."

"So you're the nurse the sharped nose guy mentioned?"

"Sharped-nose? Oh! You must be talking about Yoon Jisung. He's the head of the patient quarters. Technically, everyone of you is under his supervision."

"Including you?"

"No." Sungwoon said while a small smile started forming on his lips.  
"I work for the most handsome and the nicest doctor here whom everyone likes....." Then he starts to blabber some words Seongwu couldn't quite comprehend. "I'm sure I don't stand a chance but I'm warning you, he's mine."

"I don't plan to get a lovelife here." Seongwu said while rubbing the sides of his head to ease the pain he had been feeling.

"You sure don't right now but who knows right after seeing him."  
The nurse said proudly.

"If you need assurance, I'm sure my priority right now is not getting a boyfriend but getting myself out." Seongwu said while looking at Sungwoon.

"Okay, if you say so." Sungwoon scoffed.

Seongwu looked around. He's still in his room but it seems like it's already afternoon.  
"So when do I get free time?" Seongwu asked.

"Free time. Okay, let me check your schedule. " Sungwoon told him while rummaging some papers inside his bag.

"I have a schedule?" Seongwu asked confusedly. Schedules exist even in a place like this?

"Everyone here does. Even me. It is mediated by the government through Jisung. It is a schedule you definitely need to follow. So here it is." Sungwoon says as he hands Seongwu a piece of paper.

Seongwu reads what is written on the white bond paper.

Patient 0825  
Ong Seongwu

Schedule:  
7am - morning routine  
8am - Breakfast with the patients  
9am - Self care  
10am - Daily check-up  
11am - self-training  
12pm - lunch  
1pm - free time  
3pm - talents' training  
5pm - personal coaching  
7pm - dinner  
8pm - self care  
9pm - light off/ bed time

"This is a pretty packed schedule.  
I don't think I've done this much while trying to survive outside."

"You have to learn to discipline yourself while you're here. It will help you a lot. And that starts with following your specified schedule. This should be followed every weekdays. For your weekends,it depends on how well you did during the week."

Hearing all of these seems a lot to take for Seongwu so he immediately asks "What if..... I don't like going by rules?"

"Then you have to change it right now. Everyone needs to cooperate here." Sungwoon said firmly.

"What a fancy way to impose your intentions. Teaching people to cooperate." Seongwu said while feigning his annoyance.

"You don't know anything now, Seongwu." Sungwoon said while looking at his eyes directly. There is an incomprehensible emotion lying underneath his eyes but he still can't determine.

  
"And the best thing to do is to follow every command you'll get.." He continued.

" You won't have any problem if you do so. And since, you can talk back like that already, I'm sure you're fine.. You take this watch as it will remind you of your schedule. Everyone here has it. For your next schedule, you can refer to it which way to go. The talents' training class is about to begin. Make sure to be nice to your Coaches Jaehwan and Woojin. They may be funny guys but kinda hot headed. Learn to behave yourself. Not everyone is going to tolerate you here." Sungwoon says as he pushes him out of his bed and tries to fix his things on his bag.

"If you say so." Seongwu said as he dragged himself to the bathroom. He checked the watch. He still had fifteen minutes to tend to himself. He bathed himself and wore the black tracksuit hanged on his closet. There are five pairs of them. Seongwu thinks you get one for every weekday.

He went out of his room and scanned the place. Everyone is already walking towards to the room Sungwoon told him about. He noticed about other kids his age. At least four of them are walking together, animatedly taking how excited they are for the next class.

Do they even know what is bound to happen here, Seongwu thinks.

As they have arrived in front of the room, each one of them is scanned. Information appearing in holograms. Seongwu thought it won't work on him but it did. His name, birthday, blood type, even the name of his family members. Everything is encoded except for the "special talent" portion.

When the door opened, he was welcomed into a room full of at least 30 people. Teenagers,kids even some adults are all sitting in rows of chairs, while two guys are standing in front. One with a dark hair and a red headed one. Both of them are wearing navy blue uniforms. They looked really young but they introduced themselves as the coaches. Coach Kim Jaehwan and Coach Park Woojin. Half of the time, the coaches were talking about such long history of people having special abilities and the importance of knowing how to control them that's why they are taken to the facility. Seongwu doesn't even pay attention.

He isn't anywhere interested in knowing what his special talent is if that is even called a talent. Other people get super cool powers but all he got is the ability to destroy, break things and leave them all wrecked. Maybe it's a manifestation of how broken he actually is inside. Hollow heart, mind full of painful memories, of course it can only show.

While Seongwu had his mind going all over, he didn't even notice a small commotion starting when the door opened again. A tall silver haired guy entered the room. He has this unexplainable aura, Seongwu thinks, which catches everyone's attention, making everyone look his way. He has broad shoulders, a good stature and not to say a handsome face to die for. Everyone looked at him when he made his way in front of the class.

Coach Jaehwan suddenly started speaking making everyone whispering pay attention.

"Your presence never fails to amuse our trainees. It is so unfair how you get that reaction every time."

Seongwu thinks he has never seen a person so intimidating that he never even bothered to look his way again.

But the guy let out a small chuckle. "Don't say that. They'll expect too much from me." He said offering a small chuckle.

"Arrogant... " Seongwu mumbles under his breath.

"There's so much to expect from you, anyway. Don't you all think so?" Woojin said as his eyes went to the trainees but everyone is silent.

"There isn't, Woojin. Anyway, I'm not here to hear you flattering me with nonsense. I was asked to call for Gong.... Hong… Seongwu?” He asked said with confusion.

"...it's Ong" he said a little too loud for his own ears which sure didn't go unheard by the people inside the room.

That made everyone look at him, even the wide shouldered guy. The guy offered him a small smile as he walked towards his way.

What a show off, Seongwu thought. He never bothered to stand up, instead, he kept his eyes away from him.

Seongwu had his head down, fidgeting with the hem of his tracksuit, when he saw a pair of boots coming towards his way. The silver haired guy is standing in front of him, holding out his hand.

"Let's go, Seongwu-ssi. They are waiting for you already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I contemplated deleting this fic for good. But now that I miss OngNiel so much, I guess I wanted to write about them more to channel all my longing for them :'(
> 
> And thanks to this one friend I recently met thru twitter that has continuosly encouraged me on my writing. I know I could never par with other writers but she believed in me 💗💗💗
> 
> I'd try to write more oftenly and update as soon as possible.


	4. The Unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what Seongwu fears. 
> 
> He'll never get away from that fear. 
> 
> Because it will happen, no matter how much he avoids it.

“How is he, Head Officer Yoon?”

  
  
  


“He's fine, Sir. He recovered well.”

  
  
  


“Make sure he gets everything he needs.”

  
  
  


“Of course. He's someone I ought to protect my life with.”

  
  
  


“Head Officer Yoon, this is not a command I'm giving you.......

It's a plea. Do everything to make him understand.”

  
  
  
  


“ You can count on me, Sir. I will.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh! And by the way, did Trainor Kang fetch him already?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yes, Sir. He will already bring him here in no time.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Good. You're dismissed.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If anything seems remotely odd for Seongwu, it's the way the silver haired guy is looking at him. He is even more intimidating up close but his eyes emanate so much warmth looking at him like this, extending his hand to Seongwu.

  


For a moment, Seongwu wanted to take his hand but a memory he wants to bury so bad flashed like a sudden nightmare in front his eyes. It's like something he wants to get away from so badly but keeps on coming after him. 

Instead of taking his hand, he looked back at the officer and offered him a question.

  


“Who are they you are talking about? And why do I need to be there?” Seongwu said. 

The guy took back the hand he offered, straightened himself up and spoke to Seongwu.

  


“I don’t know either. They just asked me to fetch you.” He said while shrugging. Seongwu was still looking at him , contemplating whether he's saying the truth or not. 

Upon sensing Seongwu's doubts, he said. "Well, it’s your option whether you wanted to come with me or go there by yourself.”

  


“So skipping is not an option?” Seongwu asked.

  


The guy moved his face, lowering it where Seongwu can clearly see the intensity on his eyes.

  


“Not following or saying no is never an option here, Ong. I remembered your name this time.” He said proudly. And with that, he slowly started walking towards the door.

  


Seongwu abruptly stood up and followed the guy out.

  


Seongwu told himself he would be as stubborn as he could be during his stay here. But something about the way the guy speaks is compelling that feels the need to obey him.

  
  


They were walking on rows of seemingly endless doors, the guy walking a little bit in front of Seongwu. He wanted to ask the guy another question but decided to keep his words to himself for the rest of their walk towards the place where they are going.

  


Both of them remained silent throughout their way to where is going to meet the people who are calling for him. Their silence makes everything so unsettling for Seongwu. “Wait…” He said while ceasing his steps. He thought the guy wouldn’t look his way but he stopped as well and looked back at Seongwu.

  


“Do you have an idea why ………”

  


Seongwu didn't even have the opportunity to finish his question when a loud alarm suddenly went off. The guy abruptly ran towards the closest elevator he could see upon hearing the sounds. Not a minute later, about another twenty people showed up running like crazy towards the same elevator the guy went in earlier.

  


Speakers suddenly blew up with a recurring announcement.

  


“Emergency. Patient 0923 is detected to be escaping the facility. All officers are asked to look for his whereabouts. Patients should settle where they are. This is an announcement from the head office. Officer Yoon Jisung speaking”

  


The whole building is in chaos. Officers were running around the place, possibly to find the patient who was trying to escape the facility. 

  


Everyone is probably disoriented at the moment, he thought. No one will notice if he’s going to escape as well. Seongwu did not know exactly what was running his head when he suddenly started running as well. He passed the rows of doors when they went it earlier and racked his memory where he’d been, how he entered this facility. He remembers riding a white painted elevator. He remembers a series of passing through 5 doors of colors blue, and at the end of it was a wide door that is the facility's entrance. Seongwu started running even faster, his legs and feet are starting to give up on him but he can’t lose this opportunity right now.

  


For some miracle, he was able to find the elevator he was looking for, pushed the buttons to open it and found no one inside. He managed to reach the doors he once saw and the large entrance at the end of it. Seongwu doesn’t remember being a sporty guy neither being good at running but he was running at a pace like he was running for his life. Oh right. He is actually running for his life.

  


He’s almost there, he thought. He’s about to pass by the fifth door when he felt a hand grabbing his right arm. Seongwu looked at who grabbed his arms and it was an officer wearing a dark gray uniform with a nameplate on his chest labeled “Officer Cha Eunjin”.

  


Seongwu tried so hard to move away his arms from his grasp. He was sure it would be no avail but Seongwu did try anyway. He felt his arms being released. He was about to continue when he heard a shout of pain from the the officer. He looked at him and saw him clutching his stomach while vomiting blood. His nose and ears were bleeding as well and a gush of blood is suddenly starting to pour out from his mouth again.

  


Seongwu was beyond terrified. He stood there on his place, frozen and gaping. 

  


He remembered that day when he held Nable in his hands.

  


Seongwu thinks, whatever is happening to the officer, It is something he did to him.

  


He knows. Those eyes, pleading to help him, made Seongwu’s heart twitch in so much guilt. He just wanted to runaway, not to kill a person in the process. Seeing Nable bled to his death was enough to scar him and be scared about himself. But this? A person. What kind of monster did he become?

  


Everything was floating around Seongwu’s head when he heard footsteps of people coming their way. The people started crowding the bleeding guy, and screaming for assistance and help. Seongwu just stood there. He was hearing voices but he couldn’t speak or even lift a finger. He felt himself being dragged by his hand and Seongwu wanted to break his hand away but doesn’t have the strength nor the will to do so. His world was starting to spin and there, he felt his consciousness slipping away..

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------

  
  


Seongwu slowly opened his eyes as he woke up feeling confused again. He tried looking at his surroundings and there he is, inside his room. Looking around, he saw two figures seated on his sofa.

The first guy was talking to the other guy but he can’t hear nor comprehend what they were talking about.

All he hears are words such as “sure, dangerous, and okay”. He heard the other guy replying with words “Hyung, I’d be fine.”

  


When image of the figures are get clearer, he was able to identify the people who were there. On his sofa, sat Yoon Jisung, if he remembers clearly and the silver haired guy who fetched him before. Seongwu tried to call out on them but only managed to say a simple “help”.

  


The two guys abruptly stood up and walked by Seongwu’s bed. Both of them looked perplexed but Jisung, he thinks looks like he’s about to scream at him. Surprisingly, the latter just said a stern “Seongwu-ssi” with his imploring eyes.

  


Seongwu looked between the two of them. It seems like two guys have deep shadows under their eyes as if they haven’t slept for 3 days.

  


“I see you have finally woken up. I thought you were trying to fake your death after what you did.” The silver guy said when Jisung gave him a look..

  


“How are you feeling?” Jisung asked. For a while, Seongwu thought he‘s actually concerned but he remembered that technically, he’s one of the reasons why he is here.

  


“ ….’m…ine” Seongwu tried to say a loud “I’m fine but his throat failed him. Jisung offered him a glass of water settled on his bedside table and Seongwu tried to sit up to drink it.

  


Seongwu only got to observe the two of them now. Unlike when he first saw them, so crisp and formal looking, they now looked so casual and laidback. Jisung was wearing a simple tshirt and jeans while the silver haired guy was wearing a pullover, a ripped jeans, soft locks of his hair covering his forehead and a pair of round glasses was settled on his face. He looks so soft like this.

  


“Soft like this? What do you mean” the silver haired guy said. Seongwu suddenly felt his cheeks burning as the realization dawned upon him that he had said that outloud again..

  


Seongwu has to get rid of his habit of thinking his word out loud. But first, try to make cohesive understandable sentences.

  


“I’m sorry.” He said. It was simple but it was the sorry he wanted to say not just for what he said earlier but more importantly for what he did to the officer.

  


“I didn’t want anything like that to happen, I just wanted to escape.”

  


“Seongwu, you know that your cooperation is the only thing we needed from you. See what happened when you did not cooperate? It almost took a life!” Jisung said frustratingly. He had his hands on his waist, words hang from his mouth to tell more about it to Seongwu but he was holding out his anger.

  


“Almost?” Seongwu asked confusedly. Honestly, was the only thing he understood from what Jisung had said.

  


“Yes, Seongwu, Almost.” He said while emphasizing his last word. “Officer Cha almost died but he was a fighter. We were able to save him through Daniel, I mean officer Kang.” Jisung continued.

  


Seongwu didn’t realize but he was heaving sobs until his crying sounds went off louder. He was starting to cry hard. Too sorry to the officer and too relieved to know that he’s still alive.

He almost killed a life again. Seongwu felt that kind of pain he felt when he found out that his mother died, and when he killed Nable. That kind of pain that sears inside your heart. A pain that feels like it is being engraved in your heart, there to remind you every time.

But aside from the pain, Seongwu feels somehow relieved. After seeing the officer bled himself out, he didn't think he'd survive. Someone saved him.

  


And that someone saved Seongwu, as well. He saved him from going insane from hating himself even more than he ever felt before. He had never felt more thankful than now. That's when Seongwu decided to ask a question after trying to stop himself from his outburst.

  


“Daniel?” He said while stiffling his sobs “Where is….. Daniel?” he finished.

  


The silver haired guy chuckled and offered him a small smile.

  
  


“I’m Daniel. Kang Daniel.”

  


Seongwu remembers his favorite day back when he was little.. Too little to remembered what happened but still had this one memory. It was the day when his family would usually go out on a sunny day, stay at the park and let Seongwu and his older sister ran around the playground. It was Seongwu's happiness. And for some strange reasons, the smile that this guy offered him reminds him of that. All that sunshine, all that happy days and all that good memories.

  


Seongwu wanted to give Daniel a hug more than anything. His body actually acted faster than his mind in most times and today is one of it.

  


He found himself holding Daniel's arm until he was pulling him to throw his hands around Daniel’s waist while he’s still crying.

  


He felt his one hand at his head, softly caressing his hair and one on his back, running circles.

  
  


“Thank you so much…. For saving him.” Seongwu managed to say that much.

  


“Thank you for saving me.” He continued.

  
  


Daniel just gave him a smile…..

  
  


“You don’t have to thank me for anything, Seongwu.”

  
  


Daniel suddenly removed his hands from Seongwu’s body and detached the latter’s hands from waist.

  


“I need to go now.” Daniel said as he left his room.

His retreating image was slowly getting smaller as he approached the door.

  
  
  


He must have imagined it. The lines of bruises on Daniel's arms, from where he touched him.

  


He just imagined it. Didn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have so much time to edit this one.. It has been on my drafts for weeks but I never got the chance to edit it more. Idk, what else to do with it. 😂
> 
> Anyway, I'm really thankful to those who appreciate my writing and my works 💖  
> Thank you so much for reading this 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just the general idea I've had on my mind about this au. Thank you for giving it a try 😊


End file.
